Bombshell in the Blood
by Western wicked witch
Summary: Set years after Bombshell opened.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to NBC**

Derek's thoughts. Sitting in his London home where he had lived with Karen after all these years.

Derek sat daydreaming of Karen, yes they were older, wiser, and his salt and pepper hair was now just a little more salt peeking through. Karen still had her dark hair.

She was still his goddess. He thought about the day of Beautiful, the day she stole his heart. That night. At his apartment. Dressed in his shirt. She still sent him wild. The circles were still the thing that connected them, had his pulse racing even now. It was this that woke him from his daydream.

...

"So my Dark Lord, what has you smirking in the middle of the day?" Karen had said sitting down. Circling it. "The children will be over soon with the grand kids. Audrey is directing, so she'll be late."

Derek just pulled her close, smiling and found the back of her neck and started the circles, he knew that even after all these years, and he could get the same response on the night after their wedding. Karen knew what he was doing. It was nearly as bad as the first date, when all he did was look at her and she went red. At the Marilyn style restaurant.

…..

"Derek...don't...the kids, oh, you Dark Lord, you know what this is." Derek just smiled his famous smirk, which Karen knew. "Miss Cartwright, after all years, you are still my muse. You make me want you more, come on."

Karen slowly found his hand on her neck, and intertwined their fingers and slowly brought his hand back onto her lap.

"Derek, I bet your heart is beating fast."

"It is." He still had her hand and placed it over his heart. She could feel how fast it was going. Karen cupped his face with her free hand, lent in and kissed him, the way he used to when he was lost for words.

She felt his heart going even faster; she pulled away and said "Later my Dark Lord, you need to calm down." She smirked.

Derek saw the look in her eyes. "Karen if you hadn't come into my life when you did, I would have probably drunk myself to death. You appeared, took control, even when Ben arrived. You are the glue that has kept me together all these years."

Karen sat there, smiling but tears rolled down her face, she knew he had loved her deeply but not that deeply. "Derek, only you could have me smiling and crying at the same time. Now let me freshen up, and get everything ready for the kids." She got up and kissed his head, and left the room.

...  
Karen's thoughts

"Oh those circles, oh, he's still as naughty as he was when we got married. Yes we had taken it slow until Audrey arrived, but he found out what really sent me spinning." She looked at the ring, two beautiful stones of their star signs pearl and amethyst and the diamonds that represented their life together then and now.

The doorbell rang and before she could get to the door, Derek was at the door hugging Ben and his granddaughter. Karen slouched in the door frame watching, just like Derek had watched her back in the day. Only he could change on a dime. She smiled and then walked back into the room.

"Benny!" She hugged him tightly. She always had even when he was young, she never wanted him to feel unloved after the start in life he had.

Ben knew what his mom was doing.

…

When he was old enough his mom and dad sat him down and told him about Ivy. He remembered their faces, concern and worry at once.

Without thinking Ben had said, "If it hadn't been for Ivy, I wouldn't have you both. I know I wasn't part of the plan. But I never felt anything but love from you both. Especially you mom, you always made sure I wouldn't feel confused or lost.

I even remember running on stage. Just to hug you. YOU. Not Ivy. I heard you once saying to dad that you would take off the blonde wig so I knew who you were. But I think I always knew who my mom was. And I thank Ivy for giving me both to you."

It was the only time he had seen his dad cry. His mom cried at even the smallest thing. Even TV shows.

…

"Mom? I can't breathe; I don't think I have any ribs left." He started laughing. Karen let go, turning a bright red. Derek stroked her hand and she felt calm in an instant.

Ben walked in with his daughter Christine. His wife Jane was taking up the rear and hugging Derek and Karen. Derek and Karen smiled, even after all these years, Christine's name had come from Andrew Lloyd Webber after Ben had watched Phantom of the Opera. And the Dark Lord looked at his Christine.

Audrey came a little while later; she sat down on the sofa with a deep sigh. Everyone was in the Living Room. "I know that sigh. You got that from me when I was frustrated."

Audrey turned, "Dad sit down and tell me where I'm going wrong. You are a genius at this." Derek crossed the floor and sat beside his daughter.

"Go on, what's happening now."

Audrey looked at Derek. Green eyes met green. "You and moms idea was great. But there's something missing. I can't work it out. I even brought the book home with me."

Karen who had been in the Kitchen came in and went and sat beside her daughter.

Audrey sat in the middle just like when she was a child. Ben had Christine on his lap while Jane sat on the arm of his chair.

Derek took the book and had a look. "Right, where do you feel something is missing? I mean it's a classic, never needed tweaked before."

Audrey flicked the pages. "It's here; I think a lot of the audience won't get it. Not everyone will know the story. Derek glanced at Karen, and she returned the look. "Darling, there's a book, a film, and soundtrack. Plus it even gets discussed on social media." Karen said.

"Yes I know but, there's something that feels off. I can't explain it." Derek looked again at where Audrey was worried about. "This, this is the main reason that the character is the way they are."

"Derek let me see?"

Karen took the book, and read it a few times. "Why do you feel it's not right? It's like touching history." "Or a sack of turnips." Derek laughed. Karen swatted him. That's another history Mr. Wills!" Karen smiled. "Don't forget Les Mis was based on true events, though now it's just seen a musical."

"Oh mom, I find the audience lags at that point. Plus there's someone mucking about in the theater, when it's empty. Moving props and messing with scenery." Derek raised an eyebrow. "And you never said. Darling this is your baby. It's your show." "No, not any more Dad. I'm done. There's nothing left in the tank."

Audrey slumped down. Karen put her arms around her daughter. Then she asked "What does the Company Manager have to say?"

"He's not taking me seriously. I mean this isn't my first show. I've been directing for years now, even my "stage name" scares a few in theater circles." She laughed a tired laugh. "If I had your persona dad, you were the Dark Lord; the West End knew not to mess with you."

"I just looked grumpy all the time and bellowed a lot. Isn't that right dear?" Karen just rolled her eyes.

"Listen, Ben, take Jane, Christine and Audrey out for a coffee or something. Your dad and I are going to brainstorm this." Karen said. Ben and the others left and Karen and Derek looked at the scene.

"Can you believe this is the scene that drags? It's a great scene. Marilyn, finding out her mother trying to kidnap her when she was young. It's only really a shadow-self looking back. And it's a brief scene, not even filler." Derek stated. Karen watched her husband was donning his mask once more. "Derek? Derek? Oh Dark Lord!" Derek looked up with his eyebrow raised.

"We knew Marilyn's history because we lived it every day for years, even fixing it when it opened at the Palladium. But now, no one wants to sit and watch theater like that. They want it streamed and downloaded. We need to find a way to bring people into theater and pay attention and not email on their cells."

"Darling. You can breathe now; wow I had forgotten your passion for this show." Said Derek. Smiling.

"The show that brought us here, living the life you never dared to dream of? And here we are looking at the show that will bond us long after we're gone." Karen said. "Again breathe." Derek smirked.

"Right, first things first. Who is messing with the props and scenery? We can run it and see where it lags. I'll ring Eileen; see if she can sway the theater to let us look. Said Derek"

Karen was getting butterflies, to go back and see where it all began. She felt very Norma Jean. "Derek, we can't step on Audrey's toes. She has a lot of respect in this town. We can't swoop in like Batman and Batgirl to save her. We have to do this quietly. She has to keep her theater reputation."

"Well the original director and star having a peek and watching a warm up wouldn't look that strange. Sure Mackintosh and Webber are always popping in and watching their shows and no one bats an eye"

"Right okay, ring Eileen, and try see if we can get in tomorrow early while the cleaners are in so we can see what has been messed up. Audrey has made a list." Noted Karen.

Derek rang Eileen, who was very surprised to hear from Derek. She had semi-retired, but still kept in with Baron Lloyd Webber. Webber agreed. Eileen rang Derek back and said the stage door would be waiting on them in the morning.

Call finished. Ben and the others arrived back. Audrey's husband Maxwell who was a theater critic came in the door with Norma, he and Audrey's daughter.

They all looked at Derek and Karen who were still looking over the book. There were lots of, "What if? Maybe? Derek didn't look up, "Looks like everyone is back I see. Don't even ask, I always had to know who was late when I was in charge. Didn't I Miss Cartwright?" He laughed.

Audrey couldn't wait. "Well!? What do you see?"

Karen had a faraway look on her face. Yet she replied. "We have a few ideas, but we're going to see if they work. Don't worry. We're not taking over." Audrey had a grin on her face. "Please do, let me see, let me learn. When are you seeing it?"

"We are going tomorrow. But your mom has enough food to feed an army, so let's dig in."

Derek and Karen smiled at each other. Tomorrow history was going to repeat itself. And they could not wait. They headed in to the kitchen, hand in hand. Bombshell was back!


	2. Chapter 2

Bombshell in the Blood

Bombshell in the Blood

Characters belong to NBC

Derek and Karen in the theater

...

It was very early when Derek and Karen arrived at the theater. They signed in and noticed the cleaners were just starting their shifts. Derek and Karen walked back stage, it all came flooding back. The gold dress that Derek had finished zipping up and telling Karen she was a star and he did believe in love.

Even the time when Ivy had been hired back and Karen had to step in. Both were lost in their own memories. Derek mostly remembering how he'd bellow at Karen, even when there was nothing to bellow about.

They reached the prop desk; they checked the list Audrey had against the labels, nothing was wrong. "Derek I can't see what's out of place here."

Derek went and looked at the scenery. "Karen this was never here. It's not on the list." Karen walked over and looked. In small writing, was "Marilyn is dead. Leave her there, she was a junkie!"

"Who would write this? Lucky it's far too small for the audience to see. Oh Derek, it's Marilyn, OUR Marilyn. Somebody wants to spook Audrey and it is working. Let's check wardrobe." Karen breathed. She was getting a horrible feeling.

They found the wardrobe room, at first, nothing seemed wrong. Derek went straight to the gold dress. "Darling, tell me what you see?" Karen joined Derek, she couldn't work it out. "Derek there's nothing wrong with the dress it's fine."

"It should be. That's your dress. Remember they make a dress for every actress playing the role. And add a tiny detail just for that actor. So it can never be mixed up? My dear this is yours. It even has the KC just where the zip stops."

Karen stood open mouthed. "So where is the current dress?" They rummaged around.

In the dirty washing hamper they found it, ripped to shreds. Just at that moment the wardrobe team walked in, Derek was about to give off to them. Then they realized who was standing holding a ripped dress.

"Mr Wills, Miss Cartwright, (Karen was still know as Cartwright in theater circles) how can we help?" The mask was on. Derek's voice changed slightly and asked "Have you seen this? Why is this dress ripped to shreds and Karen's dress on a hanger?"

One of the ladies spoke. "We were going over budget trying to constantly fix the dresses. This isn't the first time. So we got Miss Cartwright's one out of storage." Karen stood wide eyed. Some girl was wearing her dress, it didn't feel right.

"It's happened more than once? Who in their teeny tiny right mind would let this continue!?" Derek shouted.

He knew it wasn't the wardrobe teams fault but he had a strange feeling coming over him.

Just like the time when he and Karen had ripped up Ivy's costumes. No. She was in La La land these days. She was all round cuckoo these days. He had watched the news. It just couldn't be. But it was too similar.

He noticed Karen turning pale. "Darling, what is it?" "Derek, no, not again, it's been too long it can't be, not Ivy. Oh God Derek. I'll ring her neck if it is!"

"Karen, we know she's in LA now. She's the new sweetheart. Why would this even be on her mind these days? And she would be playing Marilyn's mother now anyway in theater and TV." Derek answered. "Derek, if she's here, she might want to catch up with Ben. Ugh. Derek!"

Derek replied "He's a grown man, it's up to him. But Karen you know where his heart lies. You're his mother, you've always known that. Don't worry. Come on, I think some of the cast should be in by now. Let's see how they react to the original Dark Lord!" He laughed and they went through the maze of corridors to the main auditorium.

...

Notebook in hand, Derek and Karen sat at the back of the auditorium. The Company Manager gave out notes. Derek had said not to let them know they were here. "I want to give them the fright of their lives." He smirked.

The cast were told they needed to sort the timing of the kidnap scene. So everyone got into their positions. Derek and Karen were surprised to see Bobby back in the chorus. What had happened? They couldn't see Audrey doing that. Derek started writing and looked at his watch. Karen watched on, feeling down hearted. What had happened to the show?

It was like the main actors just couldn't be bothered. Even the singing was without feeling. She knew they were just running through it. But she never did that. Her big doe eyes filled with tears. When scene was over, Derek had filled the notebook.

He and Karen stalked up the aisle. Before they were seen the Dark Lord bellowed. "WHAT In The Name of Good Gods name WAS THAT?!" Bobby knew that voice, he knew not to talk. But the rest of the cast didn't know the voice.

Derek marched his way up the stage steps from the auditorium. "LISTEN UP, THAT was diabolical!" Derek bellowed. The cast stood looking bewildered. A few of the cast were whispering, "Who is he?" Derek heard them.

"Who am I? I am Derek Wills! The original director of this show! What are you all doing? Do you realize that Marilyn had a horrible upbringing? Her IQ was higher than Einstein. She didn't know her father; two men claimed they were her father before they died. Good God have any of you even looked at her history! HAVE YOU?"

Derek hadn't finished.

"As for the kidnapping scene. Her mother used a mail bag not a laundry one. And according to Miss Wills' notes that was very specific. You are running over on the time as well. Marilyn? Where's Marilyn?" A young actress raised her hand. "Right, you are looking back on how your life has changed. And feeling that even though you hated that life. You feel it was better than now. Show it! Act it!"

Karen was looking round at the company; they obviously had never been spoken to like that. She caught Bobby's eye, but she didn't want the cast to know.

"Mr Wills, can I say something?" Karen asked. Derek's face was bright red, the veins in his neck looked like they were going to pop. Karen placed her hand at the small of his back. The redness eased but he was still fuming.

"Please go ahead, Miss Cartwright." The name seemed to stir a few ripples and everyone suddenly focused on Karen.

"Right, why are you all so lackluster? Even singing a warm up. Play it as a full house. She caught Bobby again. "Can you tell me what is wrong? What's your name?" She kept a poker face. Bobby moved forward.

"My name is Bobby, Miss Cartwright. Well Miss Cartwright, the audience sees it as historic and they feel it's not relevant." "Why?" Karen asked.

Karen knew Bobby would tell it as it was. "Well the audience who speak to me at the stage door say they just don't get it. That it was so long ago, what's the point. I reply with Les Miz was even further back, but they don't get the point." He sighed.

Karen said

"Thank you Bobby, please sit down. All of you sit down. Okay every day we hear about actors who from that era saying that the studios owned them.

Force fed them pills to keep them working all hours. With sleeping pills to make them sleep and uppers to keep them awake. they got addicted. No rules in place back then for actors working to a set time in theater and TV. What about Marilyn and JFK? I'm sure you can all work out the relevance of that.

So how is it not relevant? Read the news, it still is relevant even now in this climate. Okay. Now for the scene you just did, do you now understand? Marilyn was depressed. Feeling confined to the life that was supposed to make her happy. She even set up her own production company. Who here knew that? No one. Don't you see, you have to make this show relevant again. Get the audience to sit up and watch. Not scroll through social media in the audience!"

Karen's heart was pounding. She couldn't stop.

"Marilyn was 36 when she died. She had miscarriages and she longed to be a mother. She even got married at sixteen to get out of going into an orphanage again. It's all there on the net and in books. Read it! How could anyone survive what she did, and become the icon she is? But she did it!"

Derek was mesmerized.

He knew Karen had made sure she knew Marilyn back in the day. But the passion was building in her like a fire. He started to see her in her purple dress again. So Derek said "Miss Cartwright how would you play it? How would you show the audience what they're missing? He smirked.

Karen knew what Derek was up to. But she felt that she had to show the cast or she'd burst.

The cast separated to let her through.

She stood center stage, with a wistful look on her face. Bobby jumped up and fell into character which surprised the cast. Karen walked up to him, she went to hold his hand as he held out his, but she couldn't.

He easily matched her actions from being beside her, as she crouched down on the ground holding her middle, he placed his hand over hers symbolizing the child she'd never have.

Or when she was feeling trapped, he played her Joe.

Every action he mirrored what Karen was doing. Even when she mimed the pills, he stood behind her and cradled her as she slept. He even lay beside her. He lifted her and carried her back to center stage. And Karen posed herself as Marilyn.

Dead.

All through this the Musical Director had come in and started to play Second Hand White Baby Grand quietly. The cast were spellbound.

So was Derek. Though in the back of his head as the Dark Lord he was timing the scene.

"Bravo Miss Cartwright! That was breath-taking! Thank you Bobby for the improve to help. And to the Musical Director. Many thanks."

Karen got up, pale and slightly shaky. She knew it wasn't played that way, but it had felt right. She joined Derek. This time he placed his hand on her back and made the little circles to calm her.

...

From the first bellow, Audrey had been watching. Learning. She could see why her dad had chosen her mom in the first place. She kept quiet and watched the day unfold. Her mom was Marilyn. Her mom understood her, brought Marilyn back to life. Audrey was in awe of both her parents.

...

Unknown to all, two figures were skulking in the wings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 _Characters belong to NBC_

...

Back at home.

Karen and Derek sat in the living room. Wondering what to do. It's not that they could take over the production. It was Audrey's show now. They couldn't put the spotlight back on them. Not after all these years. But who was messing with Audrey? And the costumes? They could quietly get the paint work fixed. Yet both had a feeling, that they couldn't shake.

"Derek?" Karen almost whispered. Derek turned and locked eyes with Karen. He just couldn't speak, he gave her a slight smirk.

...

Karen was wondering about Ivy. It couldn't. It really couldn't be. Could it? I mean what would she get out of it now, Ben? No that's ancient history. Something else? Someone else?

...

I hear Karen. But when I see her eyes, I just can't say anything. I tried to smile, but it didn't feel right.

...

I see his cogs turning. But he can't speak, I whisper his name, he turns and gives me a half smile. He's thinking of all that happened today. Being at the show that we helped bring from nothing into what it is. All the same, but changed as well. He probably wants to go in and fix it. But it's Audrey's show now. It will frustrate him that he can't. And I don't see it being Ivy. If it was, makes no sense. Audrey runs the show, not us. So it isn't her.

...

Both were pulled from their thoughts with the ringing of Derek's phone. Derek glanced at it. Eileen. "Eileen, what can I do for you?" Derek asked. Eileen spoke "Derek put me on speaker, I want you both to hear." Derek hit the button. "Eileen what's wrong?" Karen sounded panicked.

Eileen replied "While you were at the theater today, you were being watched." Karen near jumped out of her skin "WHO was it?! Was it Ivy?" Eileen replied "No. It was Jerry. And, and...Dev!"

Derek was gobsmacked. Dev, why Dev? And how? "Eileen are you sure? I mean why would Dev even come near the show?" Eileen responded "Jerry is trying to buy Bombshell off Audrey. Audrey doesn't know who it is.

While Dev, you mustn't had heard. Dev is now married to Ivy! Things never worked out with her Simon. After they went to Hollywood. She met Dev while he was on a work do. And they clicked straight away...Well they do have a past."

"Buy Bombshell? That doesn't make any sense. Jerry doesn't need it." Karen said as she was close to tears. "Karen's right. Something smells fishy here. Dev, Ivy and Jerry. But Audrey hasn't said anything." Replied Derek.

"Well it's going through her Company Manager, that's why all the stunts. Tilda has been looking into it, ever since you rang yesterday." Eileen stated matter of factly.

"Is Tom and Julia still here we need to sort this. No-one is taking Bombshell away from this family and that's final." Derek said. His blood boiling. Eileen hung up.

Derek turned to Karen, but she wasn't there. She had left the house. Derek was so worried he decided to try and find her. He looked up stairs and found the safe opened, Karen's passport was gone.

...

Karen ran for all she was worth. Tears streaming down her face. She couldn't stop. She wished she was back in New York all those years ago. She needed somewhere where she could just hide and gather herself. Where to go? She couldn't go to the theater. God knows who would be there. So she kept going. Poor Audrey. Dev and Ivy?! Really? They want the show?

...

Karen, where are you? If this was back in the day I would know exactly know where to find you. Karen! Good god woman, where would you go if not the theater?! You have kept this family together for so long, and we never thought to make sure you were okay. Hearing about Ivy and Dev must have sent you in a tailspin.

...

I left Derek! But I had too! Bombshell is everything to me, and the family. "Derek, I'm so sorry. I love you, but I can't get my head round Dev and Ivy after all these years. I need to leave, I need to go away. Please forgive me." Karen thought.

...

Karen stoped to catch her breath. She rang Bobby. "Bobby, you won't believe what's happened, Dev, Ivy and Jerry want Bombshell!" She was still panting out of breath. "Bobby if Derek rings, you can tell him I'm at the apartment." And she hung up before Bobby could speak.

Karen looked around, got into a taxi and headed for the airport. Karen got inside the building. Found a flight heading to New York and bought a ticket on her credit card. Karen headed through security and on to the plane and couldn't wait for it to take off.

...

Derek didn't know where to go. He was flummoxed. His mind was racing. His phone rang. "Karen?!" "Sorry Derek, it's me, Bobby. I just got a call from Karen. She was out of breath, but she says she was going to the apartment. Then she hung up."

"The apartment? If I leave now I can catch her. Thanks Bobby."

Derek flagged a taxi and headed to the airport. By the time he got in the building, and security he saw the flight had already taken off. "Gordon Bennett! Karen!" Derek checked the flights, wasn't one until later that night.

Derek picked up the phone and rang Eileen. "Eileen! Karen is on a flight to New York, she's heading to the apartment. Please Eileen, get the spare key and be there when she turns up!" Derek was shouting down the phone. Eileen was sat in her office, she had never heard Derek so panicked. "Okay. I'll head over." She knew this wasn't the time for trying to reason with Derek in a state. she hung up.

Derek hung up and rang Julia and Tom.

Eileen had filled them about Karen, Ivy, Dev and Jerry. Once she had finished Derek's call.

"Just keep an eye on the show and make sure Jerry gets nowhere near it! Throw a cocktail, I don't care, I need to get to Karen." Again Derek hung up. Julia turned to Tom, "Uh, Rude." Tom was reeling. He knew this would throw both of them.

...

Derek then rang Ben. "Ben, I have to go to New York. Your mom got on a flight to there and I'm going after her. Keep an eye on Audrey. There's more than meets the eye going on at Bombshell." "Is Mom ok? What made her get on a flight?"

"The past has a nasty way of throwing your Mom for a loop. She'll be ok, she's headed to the apartment. Give us a few days and we'll be back in no time. Cheers son."

"I'll keep an eye on everything. Give Mom all my love ok? Now go get on a plane Dad!"

Derek chuckled a dry laugh. "Going now, see you soon."

Derek went to put the phone away but decided on one more call. "Karen. I know you will be there when you get this, I'm on my way. There's no way I'm leaving my muse. Darling we WILL sort this. Marilyn never let her past define her and I know you never have either. The Dark Lord is on his way to you. See you soon love."

Phone finally away, Derek found his flight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Co Written by Samhainix 

**Characters belong to NBC**

Roughly seven hours later and fits of restless sleep on the plane. Karen arrived in New York. She left the airport and got into a cab and headed straight for the apartment.

Sam the doorman was there to greet her. It was only then she realised that she hadn't the key.

"Hello Mrs Wills great to see you again." "Hi Sam. Sam is there any way you could let me in? I seem to have forgotten my key. "Or course Mrs Wills, right this way."

Sam brought her up in the private elevator that lead into the apartment. "Anything else Mrs Wills?" "No thank you Sam. See you later."

Karen walked over from the elevator and flopped into the sofa. She saw the light flashing on the answer machine. She heard what Derek had said. She started to cry knowing that Derek was on his way.

A little while later she heard the elevator. She jumped up thinking it was Derek. But to her surprise it was Eileen.

"Eileen. What are you doing here?" Eileen saw Karen's tear streaked face and how tired she looked. She came and sat down beside her. "Derek called; he didn't want you on your own while he was on his way here. Karen I am not going to let Jerry and the others get their hands on Bombshell. You have my word."

Karen's head was spinning. "Why now? Why Bombshell? Surely being Tinsel town's sweetheart would be enough for Ivy. Dev? A one night stand years ago during tech, and now their married? Nothing makes sense anymore." Karen said exasperated.

"Darling I don't know any more than you. But we always knew Jerry was a money grabbing twit. To be polite about it."

"Derek and I are happy we got the family we both wanted. I just wish I could go back to the wardrobe in the theater in Boston to hide. Silly I know, but at least I knew what was going on."

"Karen looking back through rose tinted glasses never works believe me. Derek chose you over Ivy because you are Marilyn. You have her spirit. Don't forget that. Go and get some rest and I'll let you know when Derek's here."

Karen didn't argue. She went up to the bedroom and fell asleep at once.

A few more hours passed. Eventually Derek arrived from the elevator. Eileen didn't notice at first, she was on phone with Macintosh and Webber seeing what they had heard about Jerry.

Jerry was broke. After the flop of the Les Miz sequel he had pumped all his own money into it. He had nothing left. So that's where Ivy came into it. He had found her weakness. She wanted back to Broadway. Tinsel town had sent her packing. She was only getting cast for the parts nobody wanted. Her diva behaviour didn't help either. And Jerry promised top billing again with "Tony award winner" she was hooked!

Derek sat down. "Well what's the news Eileen?" Eileen put her phone away. "Jerry is broke and Hollywood doesn't want Ivy anymore. So Jerry promised Ivy he would get her back into Bombshell with the title Tony award winner."

"Tony award winner? She wouldn't have got that Tony, if Karen hadn't have stepped down. Oh my giddy aunt. There's something wrong with all this. Something isn't right. Doesn't make sense. Where's Karen?" "Upstairs sleeping. Let her be for a while she needs it. Let's get Julia and Tom on the phone." Said Eileen.

Tom's phone rang; Julia was still at Tom's house. "Derek? Tom answered. "Tom, we've found out Jerry is broke and Hollywood doesn't want Ivy anymore and that's the reason they're coming after Bombshell."

Tom replied, "I knew something was up, Ivy sent me a weird text about Bombshell and I couldn't work it out. She said to pass on a birthday message for Julia-who was sitting right beside me. And I knew Ivy had Julia's number. Though she was wondering if Bombshell was still making money and were audiences still going. I text back "Yes. London numbers are the highest they've ever been." Her only reply after that was "Okay. That's good to hear. Bye." And that was it."

Julia continued "Ivy was always hungry for her time in the sun. But she's now married to Dev? I don't believe it. Last I heard he was married to a politician's daughter. So I'm think this is a sham. I think there's someone even pulling Jerry's strings."

...

Derek snuggled into bed with Karen, she felt so warm and immediately he was welcomed by her beautiful brown eyes.

"You're here" she breathed

"I said I would be, didn't I?"

"Yeah" she just smiled; he must've woken her from one hell of a dream

After a moment her expression turned more serious.

"I'm sorry I ran" she said, a little sadly

"Hey you have nothing to be sorry about, you scared me but I know you were just overwhelmed by this whole mess"

Karen relaxed into his arms for a minute, even after all this time, holding her felt like being complete. Like he was home. She was his home.

"Derek?" she asked

"Yes dear?"

"Do you love me because I remind you of Marilyn?"

"Of course not, why on earth would you think that?"

Karen shook her head, seemingly banishing the thought.

"Just something Eileen said"

Derek took her hand in his and stroked it fondly.

"Before I met you, every relationship I'd ever had was conditional, no matter how many girlfriends or even boyfriends I had, they all wanted to change me, to make me more palatable to what they wanted in a partner"

Derek took a breath before continuing.

"Karen you accepted me for who I am, you are the kindest, smartest, most passionate soul I've ever met and every day I have with you is the best"

Derek had more to say but Karen pulled him into a kiss before he could continue. When they parted Derek had a question for her.

"Ready to face the world, Mrs Wills?"

Karen feigned a long thoughtful look before finally giving him an adorable smile and a nod.

Derek and Karen took Eileen out for a meal to thank her for being there for them, drama and all. They found a sushi restaurant and talked for hours about the craziest, newest shows coming to Broadway. None of the mentioned Bombshell's troubles, it was the unspoken rule of the table, there would be time enough for that later.

After they finished off a bottle of saké, Derek and Karen escorted Eileen back to her office, only to find Tilda Winters crying in the hallway outside.

"What's wrong, dear" Eileen asked

"I'm sorry" Tilda blubbed "I didn't want to leave but she said that if I didn't she'd have me arrested for trespassing"

"What are you talking about, who?"

The answers weren't very good and upon hearing it, Eileen threw open the door and strode inside on a warpath. Derek squeezed Karen's hand and they followed her together.

Inside the office Ivy and Jerry were in the middle of smoking cigars and toasting champagne with Dev.

"Eileen! You look ravishing!" Jerry gave his sleaziest smile

"Beat feet you white livered weakling" she snapped back

"Well I would but as it happens, I'm the new owner of this dump"

Silence filled the room for a few moments until Dev and Ivy's giggling cut through it.

"Bull!" Derek yelled "This is another one of your cheap scams, we know you're broke"

Jerry shrugged modestly.

"How true but so is your friend"

Eileen looked as pale as a ghost, which worried Derek greatly.

"What's he talking about Eileen?" Karen asked

Jerry took a contract out of his jacket and waved it tauntingly at Karen.

"This is what I'm talking about woman; you see Eileen has developed a little gambling problem over the past several years, something which came to a head last week when she had to sell this place and all its intellectual property"

Derek couldn't believe his ears; Eileen was one of the strongest people he knew. There's no way in hell she'd do something like that and definitely not without talking to them about it.

"I didn't sell it to you" Eileen whispered

"No, you didn't" Jerry admitted "You sold it to our old friends at Victon Media; I still golf with Bill by the way"

Eileen's eyes flared with shock at that, Karen made a fist, she obviously wanted to punch Jerry but Derek put his hand gently on her shoulder.

"I was shocked to hear that my ex-wife had fallen on such hard times and so I bought the company from Bill... to give back to you"

Eileen reached for the deed but Jerry pulled it out of her grasp.

"But then I found these people" he continued, nodding to Ivy and Dev "And they convinced me that my sentimentality was a crutch, that I needed to take this opportunity by the horns, use this company and the little funds I have remaining to get back in the game"

"You won't spoil my legacy" Eileen told him

Jerry laughed that fake Hollywood laugh of his "Please save your speeches for someone who cares and a premises you currently own"

Eileen stormed out of the office, looking even more furious than when she had arrived

"Dev, what the hell are you even doing here?" Karen exasperatingly asked

Dev didn't take his eyes off Ivy "I think that old lady wants my attention"

"Too bad it's all mine" Ivy smirked

Karen was about to lunge at Dev and Ivy, thankfully Derek grabbed her arm before she could; the last thing they needed was Karen arrested.

Karen relented, calming enough to turn away from the terrible trio and look into Derek's eyes.

"I'm going to check on Eileen" she told him before leaving

Derek glared at Jerry, towering over the smaller man; there was still something that didn't make sense to him.

"Why Bombshell? Why sabotage something that you now have a stake in?"

Jerry's face dropped and his cigar almost fell out of his mouth.

"What the hell are you talking about, someone's sabotaging Bombshell?"

Derek wasn't sure if Jerry's reaction was real or just another part of his pantomime, either way he realised he didn't have time to waste on that ding-dong.

"This isn't over" Derek promised, making his own departure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _ **Characters belong to NBC**_

Karen found Eileen stalking back and forth in the corridor. Poor Tilda was still crumpled in the corner. Karen sensed Tilda's reaction was more to do with Ivy's reappearance rather than what just happened. She decided she would speak to her after she spoke to Eileen.

"Eileen? What just happened?" Eileen spun on her heel. "I do NOT have a gambling problem. I thought I was making an investment and I was swindled out of my personal money. But don't worry I have enough to sort myself out. I'm not out yet. Can't believe that snake has the deeds to my building. Argh!"

Karen was dumbfounded. She didn't know what she could do or say. Luckily Derek appeared. He had hunched down to check on Tilda and stayed there while Eileen was getting things off her chest.

"Victon Media was your only choice? You could have rang us or Tom or Julia. We would have come and helped you. Wait. Bill? Bill Levitt? Tom's dad? Oh no Eileen, this is a can of worms none of us needs." Said Derek who dropped his head.

"I know. I know. But I thought the family connection would keep me from selling to someone I didn't know." Tilda and Karen watched Eileen and Derek go back and forth.

"Eileen, Bill may be Tom's dad. But he disowned Tom once he wanted to go into lyric writing. Never mind when Tom came out. And he holds grudges. He never did forgive me for helping Tom and what happened between him and my father. My father still can't mention Bill's name." Finished Derek.

"Derek who else was I going to sell to? And now that weasel of an ex has the deeds! Urgh! Though something still feels wrong. Who is still going after Bombshell? And why doesn't Jerry know about it.

...

Derek was still sitting with Tilda who had gone very quiet. "Tilda, darling what's wrong? Something is bothering you. You can tell us."

"When Ivy came into the building she came straight toward me and started to remind me of our childhoods and what she thinks about me now. It was evil. Venomous. I was gobsmacked. And then she took out her cell and punched in a number. She put it on speakerphone. I recognised the voice and it brought back horrible memories from when I was younger. It was like someone was standing on my grave.

"You are not one of us anymore. You are something that we would find on the sole of our shoes. Stay out and never come back. If you think you can come back, we will be waiting and watching just to have some fun with you." After that I pretty much blocked the rest out. Ivy was grinning like the cat had got the cream". She finished.

Derek was staring at Tilda. Something was clicking in his head. It was the description of the voice. It clicked. It was Ivy's father, Richard. He had disappeared when Ivy was young. Well that's what her mother had said. But why say that to Tilda?

...

Karen could see the wheels turning in Derek's mind. He had realized something. But just when she was going to ask what the matter was, Tilda's cell rang. Tilda went white and dropped the cell. Derek saw the number and knew it was Richard. He grabbed the cell and put it on speakerphone.

"Tilda, I am assuming you got the message earlier? I just wanted to make sure." "Oh we got the message Richard! What have you got against this lovely girl? I can't believe all the things you called her. What is your problem?" Derek practically shouted. "Ah Derek. Blast from the past. I said those things because I meant it. She doesn't deserve a life, she needs to disappear. She's stealing Ivy's thunder by being who she is. Why else would I go after Bombshell? It's Ivy's."

"What are you talking about?! Tilda isn't even on the stage. And if you must know, the show is actually my baby. And my daughter is the director, so whatever you agenda it won't work." "I knew your daughter was involved and that's why I went after it. I didn't think daddy dearest would come back."

Karen, Eileen and Tilda couldn't believe what they were hearing.

But Eileen had to know. "Why give it to Jerry through Bill, and not tell him?" There was a laugh on the line. "And miss all the fireworks. No chance. You are looking rather chic tonight Eileen." Richard finished.

Everyone was suddenly on their guard. Looking to see where he was. It was only then Richard stepped out of one of the offices. "Oh Jerry..?" He sang out. Jerry appeared and stood open mouthed at the man before him.

"Richard...?" Asked a very stunned Jerry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _ **All characters belong to NBC**_.

This chapter is written by Samhainix.

Karen's POV

Richard, my old friend, it's good to see you" Jerry said, somewhat unconvincingly

Richard put on a grin and pulled Jerry into a business man's hug with lots of back slapping and fake laughing.

"It's such a pleasure to see you again, Jerome but I'm afraid I'm here on business matters"

Jerry cautiously stepped back, confused and maybe even a little worried.

"What business matters?"

"Your next big thing, old man"

Richard let Jerry know that he was the orchestrator behind his newfound power, even implying that he helped him out of loyalty to their friendship.

"I've been hearing complaints about Bombshell" Richard cut to the point "Some nonsense about sabotage, most likely the fault of their incompetent cast and crew"

Karen had to hold back Derek from lashing out at Richard but the business man didn't even bat an eye in their direction.

"I was in the shower the other day" Richard continued, making Karen slightly nauseous "These thoughts of complaints on my mind when I asked myself, who in this day and age even goes to the theatre anymore? It's a waste of production, these days online subscription services are where the real money is made"

Jerry looked like a deer in the headlights, unsure of his place and what to say.

"Think about it, your film contacts, my investment, a guaranteed sixty million dollar budget... Bombshell: The Motion Picture, coming next summer to DisNet Prime"

That put a twisted smile on Jerry's face, probably because it was an admission that he was needed but Karen suspected that there were sixty million other reasons for that slug eating smile.

Derek and Eileen yelled in protest of Richard's plan but Karen couldn't help but turn her attention to Tilda, who was busy pushing open the door to the buildings exit, her face blotchy from all her tears. Karen followed her out, not wanting her to be left alone with all that had been said.

The last thing Karen heard before she left ear shot was Richard's plans for replacing Audrey as director, citing her lack of talent. Karen felt pure venom run though her veins but knew that Derek wouldn't let their daughter go undefended; she just trusted that Eileen would stop him from doing anything stupid.

Outside the autumn leaves crunched under Karen's boots, the rain was light and the night was cool. Karen found Tilda sitting under a tree, speaking to someone on her phone.

"Can you come pick me up?" Tilda asked before ending the call with "I love you"

"Helena?" Karen asked

"My human comfort blankie" Tilda smiled, wiping away a few tears

Helena was Tilda's wife and co mother of their daughter Harper; they made such a sweet couple.

Karen sat down next to Tilda; she could see the goose bumps travelling up her bare arms, unlike Karen, Tilda had not dressed warmly. Without a word, Karen took off her jacket and put it around her friend. Tilda tried to hand it back but Karen refused and eventually Tilda gave up and hugged it tightly.

"Those things Richard said to you, you know he's wrong, don't you?"

Tilda nodded before adding "I know my worth, Karen, it's just jarring... Hearing that from him"

"Your uncle" Karen remembered the family connection

Tilda looked like she wanted to say something for a moment, before turning away and closing her eyes.

"Some family members can be so toxic, hon, I'm so sorry you had to go through that"

"You don't get it" Tilda whispered

"Then tell me"

An air of silence washed over them, Tilda was clearly struggling with something that she felt she couldn't share.

"Family isn't just blood, you know" Karen cut through the silence "It's the people who care about you, who love you as you are, me, Derek, Eileen, Tom, Julia, we're your family, Tilda and we will always have your back"

Tilda smiled sadly, it looked as if she had made her decision about whatever was on her mind.

The rain got heavier and their shelter under the tree became less and less. Karen was about to suggest that they go grab some pumpkin spice treats at a nearby coffee house when a green Tesla pulled up to the curb.

The window went down and Helena Campbell-Winters stuck her head out.

"You trying to catch a cold?"

Tilda giggled, looking from Helena back to Karen. Tilda took Karen's hand, her voice becoming serious again.

"I think you need to see something, something really important"

On the ride to Tilda's house, Karen fired a text to Derek telling him not to worry and that she'd meet him back at the apartment.

When they pulled up into the driveway of the vinyl sided building, Helena wrapped her arms around Tilda, whispering assurances to her and some fantastically creative threats against Richard.

Inside the house, Julia Houston sat babysitting little Harper, while watching an old Dracula movie by the fire.

"Long time no see!" Karen cried, giving them both big hugs

Julia explained that she was in town for a few days and that Tom was back in London, unable to make it out to the states as he had fallen for the new actor playing Erik in Phantom of the Opera. They were fast becoming a glossy magazine headlines.

When Julia asked what was new with Bombshell, Karen knew that was a story best left for after the bedtime of a certain eleven year old and most probably over a glass of something incredibly strong, so she changed the subject.

"Why are you two watching a horror movie?"

"It's film history" Julia told her as Harper playfully tried to nom her arm.

"Karen..." Tilda called, requesting her upstairs

Karen made her excuses and gave Harper an invisible stake to the heart before climbing the stairs.

Tilda was in her home office; Karen had never been in there before, never had a reason to. The walls were lovingly lined with posters from all the shows Tilda had helped Eileen produce down the years, from the space musical Captain Proton to the stage adaptation of The Third Street by Joan Ellis.

Tilda was opening a safe in her desk with a very old looking key.

"Back when I started transitioning, about thirty years ago..." Tilda started leafing through documents in the safe "I needed my birth certificate to legally change my name..."

This wasn't really news to Karen as Ivy had cruelly outed Tilda years ago and Karen had since helped Tilda advocate for a number of charities helping Trans people who had become homeless. Tilda shared her personal story a few times, it always made Karen weepy.

"When my mom refused to hand over the certificate, I stole it"

Tilda slid a piece of paper across her desk, it was of course the stolen birth certificate, marked with Tilda's former name, something Karen refused to pay attention to, out of respect for her friend.

Taking a closer look, Karen saw that Tilda's mother was called Penelope Moreau but her father's name had been scratched out with a pen, like someone had reconsidered his role. Karen strained her eyes to make out the hidden name. Her head ached but she succeeded. Richard. Lynn.

"My own dad hates my guts"

Karen didn't know what to say, what could anyone say to that. A thought suddenly crossed through her mind.

"Wait a minute, does that mean Ivy is your sister?"

Tilda nodded.

"She has no idea"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Sorry for the delay. Merry Christmas. Co-written by Samhainix**

Back in the office, Derek had had enough. He watched everyone arguing. Something still just didn't feel right; he still felt there was somebody still pulling everyone's strings.

He let them continue arguing. He sat and tried to work everything out in his head. He knew he wasn't going to let Audrey lose to Richard. But none of it made any sense. The odd one out of this theater life was Dev. Dev? Why? So he married Ivy. Big deal. So why would he want to get into all of this. Where was the connection? He was a suit, but worked for a few powerful people. Maybe that was it. Someone higher up on his line of work wanted to sabotage Bombshell. He was Deputy Press Secretary to the Mayor. Though if Ivy wanted back in, then he was ruining her chance.

More questions kept appearing in his head. Still no answers.

"ENOUGH! You are all going in circles and getting nowhere. Think. Every one of us has a stake in Bombshell. All except Dev. Dev what is your interest in Bombshell? What has the Mayor of New York got to do with the London production?" Derek asked.

Dev stood open mouthed. How had Derek worked that out? He started to panic. "The Mayor knows some very important people. And they knew how Bombshell broke sells back in the day and they wanted it to transfer back, as a lot of the big shows are closing down. And he hoped by bringing this as a revival it make the audiences come back." Finished Dev.

Everyone stood looking at him. Even Richard stood silently. He had been hired as a pawn? He thought he was cleverer than that to be taken in like that. He felt deflated. The bluster was taken from him.

They were gob smacked. Ivy's head was spinning. "Wait, you let the show get sabotaged and all because the Mayor said so? It wasn't about me at all. You used me to bring back the revival? I think that is...genius!" Ivy gushed.

Derek hung his head. He actually had thought Ivy was going to say the right thing for once. "Ivy only you in God's name would you think this was a good idea. You have disappointed me again and again. But this time takes the biscuit. You are are welcome to each other. You are devious and cunning and I hope this comes back to bite you. Eileen are you coming? We need to sort this. I need to see where Karen is."

Derek and Eileen walked out of the office, Eileen was stunned into silence. Derek stopped walking and got his cell. "Karen darling, where are you? I need you to meet me at the apartment. It's important." Karen heard the tone in Derek's voice, "I'll get there as soon as I can. Julia is here, we'll both get there ASAP." Karen hung up. "Sorry Tilda, something has come up. You stay here and rest. Julia, grab your coat, we need to get to the apartment now." "Why what's wrong?" "He never said. Come on."

They flagged a taxi and got the taxi to rush to the apartment.

...

Back at the apartment.

Derek and Eileen were sitting. Derek had given Eileen a steaming hot cup of tea. He even made one for himself. This was no time to hit the hard stuff. He needed time to think. Eileen couldn't speak. Yet just like the old days, she saw the cogs turning in Derek's head, his mask was on. The Dark Lord was in charge.

Karen and Julia came into the apartment. Saw both the expressions on Eileen and Derek's faces. "Derek. What's wrong? I haven't seen that look in a long time." Karen asked.

Derek lifted his head. How was he supposed to tell her that Dev had had a hand in all of this? He had made her life a misery back when she was starting out, and now he was doing it to her family and a show as she saw as her own baby.

"Karen, Julia please sit down. There's something I need to tell you." Derek told them all of what Dev had said and what the Mayor had planned. Both women had tears in their eyes. For different reasons. Karen was thinking about Audrey and what she had gone through. While Julia was thinking of Dev and how even after all these years, he still found a way to get into Karen's life and hurt her all over again.

Eileen was sitting thinking where did all her money really go? The Mayor? Or Dev?

"Right enough of this sitting doing nothing. We need to get back to London and fix the show and give the Mayor of New York no reason to have a revival here. Sorry for the audiences going down. But Broadway has been pushing prices up for years. Let's go." Said Derek.

...

Karen had called Tilda and explained that she and Derek were heading home, they had to save Bombshell. Karen also let Tilda know about her fears that Richard and Ivy would be following close behind.

Sensing an opportunity for closure, Tilda raced to the office, only to find it empty apart from Iain, the janitor. Sneaking a peek at the computer, Tilda found tickets to Heathrow had already been booked; she still had time, though not a lot of it.

Traffic was terrible even for 9am but the long drive to the airport gave her time to think, to consider what she wanted to say, maybe too much time.

By the time she got parked, went inside and bought a ticket she wouldn't use to the least expensive destination she could find, Tilda had worried she had missed everyone. Did the tickets say 11:25 or 11:45? Did she miss her chance?

Thankfully upon entering the departure lounge, she immediately heard something that put her mind at ease.

"Gordon Bennett, Ivy! You are impossible!" Derek practically screamed.

In the middle of a novelty mini pub, Ivy was blocking Karen from getting a drink at the bar, Derek was at his wits end and Richard was sleepily nursing a martini.

Tilda took a deep breath, she thought back to the car and everything she had wanted to say to her half-sister, she'd drop the truth bomb immediately, leaving her shocked and Richard stuttering up an excuse. Ivy would slap their father and leave in a state.

Anxiety got the best of Tilda, if she followed through with just throwing the truth out there, embarrassing Ivy in front of everyone, Ivy wouldn't forgive her.

Tilda wondered why she wanted Ivy's forgiveness; she was the same vile creature that she had known from teen hood. The same one who humiliated Tilda, time and time again, why shouldn't Tilda get at least a taste of revenge?

Conflicted, Tilda bought a hot cocoa from a neighboring coffee shop and watched the Wills/Lynn drama unfolds.

Sipping her cocoa, Tilda couldn't help thinking back on her complicated history with Ivy. She remembered one year, around Christmas, Aunty Leigh, Ivy's mom had dropped Ivy off without telling Tilda's mom first. The two were shouting at each other about whose day was too important to be derailed with an extra kid.

Ivy put her little gloved fingers in her ears and started to sing jingle bells to herself. Tiny Tilda wanting to reassure her then cousin that everything would be ok started singing along. They eventually held each other's hands and went through all their favorite Christmas songs, when they ran out they made up their own. Tilda particularly enjoyed "Have Yourself a Merry little wizard"

That day was perfect. Sure her own mom had left them to their amusement but they had fun. They played Christmas hide and seek, which was like normal hide and seek but one had to wear a pair of antlers. They watched The Wizard of Oz, ate too many pop tarts and had naps under the Christmas tree. It was perfect.

At the end of the day when Aunt Leigh came to collect Ivy, she asked Tilda to stay in touch but Tilda didn't know that Leigh would get a leading role in the musical "Bright Lights, Big City" in the new year. The Lynn family moved somewhere new and no matter how many times Tilda would ask her mom for an address, she'd just shrug it off as "Not our problem anymore"

Tilda wouldn't see Ivy again until they were in their teens; she was friendly enough but distant, sadder. They could've been great friends growing up, if only they had the chance. Maybe Ivy would turned out less emotionally damaged if they had, maybe not, who knows.

"You just going to stare off into space, dork?" Ivy laughed, sitting down facing Tilda and nearly giving her a heart attack.

"I didn't see you" Tilda admitted.

"Obviously" Noted Ivy.

An awkward silence washed over them, what Tilda wouldn't give for Karen Wills to pop up and interrupt but she seemed to be stopping Derek from punching Richard.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk to me..." Ivy said bluntly, probably noticing Tilda glancing over her shoulder "I just wanted you to know officially that we won't be keeping you on, you know how it is fresh faces, fresh talent" Stated Ivy.

"I already wrote my resignation" Sighed Tilda

"But I beat you to the punch; also don't expect a reference, that's not going to happen" Ivy said evilly.

"Didn't think it would" Replied Tilda.

Ivy looked disappointed, like she was expecting some kind of negative reaction, maybe a break down with some tears. All she got was tepid boredness. Tilda was so tired of her routine.

Defeated, sort of, Ivy went to leave.

"Ivy?" Tilda called her back; something was on her mind "Why were you happy that Dev was using you?"

Ivy's eyes widened

"Karen told me" Tilda explained

"Mrs. Perfect always poking her nose in where it's not wanted"

Tilda rolled her eyes and drummed her fingers on the table.

"I enjoy a good manipulation, if it's worth my while. Dev was sweet and charming but it was nice to know he had a mean streak too"

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

""Why is that nice to know?"

Ivy didn't seem to know what to say so Tilda continued.

"I'm not one to judge but you deserve more than some tool that'll screw you over and leave you out to dry"

"It's... None of your business" Ivy replied, wearily

"I guess not... All I know is that Dev is so much like your father and that's genuinely scary"

"You mean our father?" Ivy corrected

Silence fell once more; shamefully Tilda glanced down at the table and finished her cocoa. Did Richard get to get to her first, spin his own version of the truth?

"Oh don't be so alarmed, sis, I did a DNA test years ago, got yours from the time you visited me on that Tom Hooper film" Ivy smirked "Maybe don't drink free production water"

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Like what?" Ivy cackled "Hey I know I tried to ruin the show that you and your friends spent years to perfect but hey we're sisters now. Want to hug?"

"I would've"

"Seriously?" Ivy looked like she didn't buy it

"It sounds like a cliché but life is too short for grudges, I'm old enough to forgive someone who wants to do better"

Ivy played with her press on nails like a nine year old, for Tilda that made it much easier to recognize that kid from all those years ago. Her fingers in her ears, singing Christmas songs to distract her from a harsh reality.

"... Me and Dev deserve each other" Ivy told Tilda "We don't live in the present, we're obsessed with settling scores from the past, and we don't want to do better"

"I can't believe that, you've always had some good in you"

Ivy shook her head, determined at her lack of redemption.

"Do you know why I hated you all those years?"

"Because I'm Trans?" Tilda guessed

"Hell no, you think you're the first Trans person I know? I work in showbiz"

"I'm the first one you know personally"

"...True" Ivy admitted "Okay maybe I haven't been as supportive in the past but I never hated you for it"

"Why then?"

"That Christmas, when we were kids, do you remember?"

Tilda was surprised, of course she remembered it but it was a good memory, wasn't it.

"You had passed out under the Christmas tree after eating too many Gingerbread Pop Tarts" Ivy smiled

Tilda thought that they had both done that but supposed that it didn't change the story too much.

"I didn't want that day to end, it was so much fun but I knew we'd be moving soon because of my mom, so I wrote my new address on a piece of paper and put it on your fridge" she revealed, before adding "You never wrote, not once"

"I didn't know, maybe my mom threw it out, I can't remember" Tilda gasped

"I know it's a petty excuse for hating someone, especially for years... but I did, because I'm a petty person, I hated you for not writing, I thought that you had wanted rid of me like my mom did, like everyone did"

Tilda reached for Ivy's hand and surprisingly Ivy let her hold it.

"I'm sorry I never found it"

"So am I" Ivy started crying

"But we're twenty years older now, Ivy, we have the chance to make amends, you have a niece you've never even met before"

"No" Ivy said firmly

Tilda's heart sank but Ivy simply stood up and walked around to her, wrapping her arms tight around her.

"You have no reason to make amends, I have to make amends, and I have to take responsibility for my own actions"

Ivy checked her watch, sighed and let go of Tilda. She braved a smile.

"When I get back I'd love to meet little Harper" Ivy added

"You're still going to London?"

"I have to... I don't know what I'll do when I get there but I just know that I have to be there"

"To stop our father?"

Uncertainty crossed Ivy's face, as if she was fighting her nature.

"Trust me?" she asked

Tilda paused for a brief moment before finally replying "Okay"

Tilda stood and hugged her sister once more, she never thought she'd ever regard Ivy as that but she couldn't help it.

"Have You a Merry Little Wizard" Tilda whispered, remembering the song they had made when they were kids

"It's autumn, you nerd" Ivy added before chiming in "Let your brooms be light"

"From now on Dorothy will be out of sight"

They laughed and separated, Tilda had done what she had deemed impossible, she had made things better with Ivy. Now the only question was could Ivy follow through with her promise to make amends.

Tilda couldn't help watching Ivy from the distance, their father trying to crack jokes and put his arm around her. Ivy laughed at his joke but shrugged off his arm.

Tilda would have to trust that Ivy's better nature would win out. She had a good person in there somewhere, Tilda even met her today.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Sorry for the delay. I wanted to get Karen and Derek just right.**

 **Copyright and characters belong to NBC**

…

Derek and Karen got back to the house. On the flight, they had both been very quiet. A lot had happened in the last few days. Things were not exactly still making sense. Nevertheless, one thing they both knew, they were going to have to talk to Audrey and ask if she would allow her dad to get back into the directors seat. They would keep it between them. The name would not change on the documents or press, just her dad staying in the shadows giving a hand. It would be a way of flushing out whoever it was. Pulling the strings.

…..

When Derek and Karen opened the door, Ben and Audrey were waiting. Audrey was the first to speak. "Well? What happened?" Derek looked at his daughter not knowing where to begin. He told her all that had happened and what Richard had planned. "Darling, how would you feel if I came into the theater and just "helped"? We would not let on to anyone. Just your "old dad" hanging out". What do you say?" " I say let's do it dad. It was always your baby from the start anyway. Therefore, it would make sense if you did start hanging around more often. What about you mom? "Me? I think you and your dad can sort this without me." Karen replied.

"Well the thing is, well…. earlier the actress who plays Marilyn…quit. She rang to say she just wasn't right for the part." Karen was stunned. "Wait? What? Why?"

"She saw you and Bobby doing the improv realised that even after all this time that she could never pull off Marilyn like you. With your heart and your conviction to play Marilyn." Karen did not know what to say. Everything in her head was a jumble.

"Surely she had gotten great reviews? I mean she was not a big star but her name was a name everyone recognised. Wasn't it? Why quit just because of an improv? Derek? Could it be Jerry or Richard? Or did she really just leave the show in the lurch?" She finished. She sat down quite unsure of what was actually going on with the show.

Derek looked at Karen. Saw her face and realised that whatever it was that was going on and whoever it was, they wanted Karen back centre stage as Marilyn. In addition, with Audrey and Ben's help he would see that it would happen. He just had to convince Karen first.

Audrey and Ben let their parents be. They knew that if this was going to work. It would be something that only their mom and dad could agree with.

…

Derek was stalking the floor. Karen watched on. She nearly wished he had gone to the pool to work out what was going on in his head. She thought she noticed a groove in the carpet. Back and forth he went. Something was wrong. She guessed what it was. She went and stood behind him, just to stop him and see if he would say what she thought he would. "Derek? Spit it out. I know what you are thinking. Not only do you want the "Old man" hanging around the theater, you want the "Little Wife" to keep you company. Why are you so worried?" Karen asked. Derek turned and looked at Karen. "Darling, how can I ask? After everything." Karen saw the worry his green eyes. It reminded her of when he had hid in the staff room back in New York.

"Derek, you don't need to ask. I know. Do you remember when you tried to teach me the 20th Century Mambo? And I kept getting it wrong? You would not give up on me. Or when Dev had tried to hurt me? You were there. At my side. You had finally seen me as me and not as Marilyn in the purple dress from your daydreams. This time the purple dress will not be a daydream. It will be a reality. It will be me stepping back on stage, just like Boston, I will have a lot to catch up on. Moreover, I know theater in these last few months is the one place people would not want to go. If Richard and Jerry want to stream shows, then let them. Get Ivy involved in streaming the shows. She can be the star with that. Not Bombshell. We have to make audiences feel safe to sit in the auditorium again. Make them feel the rollercoaster of every emotion that Marilyn goes through. To feel that, it has to be in a theater and not a stream on the TV or laptop. You are looking at me with that smirk of yours. I am not the Scared Bird as you once said. I am your wife. We brought Marilyn back to life. For the public. We can do it again."

Karen finished slightly out of breath.

"Karen, it's not fair on you to go back and remember things that maybe aren't that pleasant too remember. I know it needs to be done, but why isn't there another way for us to do it without having to go back."

…..

Karen watched as Derek spoke. He was talking quietly as if there were a baby in the house that he did not want to wake. This was not Derek. Not the Derek who had a soft side. However, when the call of the stage came, he would suddenly transform into the Dark Lord and nothing would stop him. Karen sat down. Not taking her eyes of his face. The night of the previews came flooding back. The dressing room. The lobby. He was lost. However, where in these last few days did it start…was it even days? Karen had lost track. "Derek. I need to know what is really stopping you from going back. You poured blood sweat and tears into it. Mostly mine she smirked. "But never once have I seen you like this."

….

Derek listened to every word. Not even sure himself of what was happening. He just did not know. He did not want to disappoint Karen. Something was niggling at him. A feeling. That he just could not shake.

"Karen, it is all well us wanting to go back. To help Audrey. The audiences? The critics? What would they say? That we were going back to relive past glories? To try to recapture what we had started in Boston and then in New York and London? I do not want to cheapen something that clearly means a lot more to us than anyone else. I remember you calling me after the first review and later I sent you flying. I want that show. That magic. But it is in the past. I think Jerry and Richard may win this and we will be left in an empty theater."

Derek breathed a deep sigh as he finished. Karen stood once more.

"You don't get to talk like that. Do not give up. You have theater in your veins. This is who you are. This is who we are. So what if it is a past glory? We can call it a revival of the Boston show. We showed Jerry, Eileen and every producer that we knew. The show was a hit. You know why? You. You were determined to prove them wrong on everything. Including taking me on to play the part of Marilyn. Don't forget it was us who opened it in London. They would be comparing it to then and not to Boston."

"Karen. Boston and London were easy. We did not have anything to compare it with, this time they are going to compare us to then and now. How do we show them that when and if we do this? It will be even better?" "Look, you haven't slept since before I did my Runaway Bride scene. Curl up here and just rest. I promise you, in a little while you will be ready to take on everyone in the West End like never before." She sat Derek on the sofa and got him to lie down. She placed a rug over him. She held his hand and circled it like the old days. She did this until he fell asleep. Once asleep, Karen went and wrote Derek a note. She was going to the Pallidum. She had to see for herself what really had Derek worried.

…

In the theater, Karen watched the Company Manager try to rejig the show and get the alternate and understudy ready to take on Marilyn. It was an evening show and a lot to do. She still could not believe Bobby was in the ensemble. She was watching and couldn't see the show she once knew. Even since the other day. Both actors seemed so confused and bewildered by the changes. The cues flustered them. The Company Manager had changed too much. If Derek had been there, he could have sorted it quickly. She was the only one that knew this enough to help.

She walked onto the stage. She went over to both actors. "Are you both okay? It is just a few different cues and entrances. I know it is not exactly, as you know it. But you have both been on stage long enough to know that these things happen and not let it faze you. It actually will be easier for you to get to your marks on stage on time."

…

Derek woke. Startled, he looked around the room. Karen! She was gone again! His eyes fell on the note. He read it and felt relieved. She was only at the theater. He went into the kitchen, splashed water over his face, then headed to the front door, and went to the Palladium. Derek headed straight to the auditorium through the Stage Door and the back entrance. Once he was in the auditorium, he saw what the Company Manager had done. That would tie the show over for a while and help get the cast working together with the new Marilyn's. He saw Karen on stage. Talking to the actors. He started to smirk. She was starting to become him. After all these years. They had finally rubbed off on each other. His smirk grew into a grin. He had too. He could not help it. "Miss Karen Cartwright! What are you doing?" He bellowed. Karen felt like she had jumped nine feet in the air! "Mr Wills! How do you still scare the life out of me every time?" Karen shouted back.

Derek was doubled over. He knew he shouldn't. Not when he had a persona to keep up, but this he just couldn't help. "I love that! Every time! She jumps every time! Guess she hasn't got that trait from me. No. That is always going to be mine, just to annoy her and theater casts and crew with!" "Karen. If you want me I'll be in the Green Room." Laughing as he walked away.

Karen excused herself, headed back stage to the back stairs, and hoped to get there before Derek. She had just opened the door, and there he was. Sitting grinning as if he had been there for hours.

"So the sleep did the trick then?" "Oh yes. I have an idea about the scene that Audrey is having trouble with. How about we incorporate you and Bobby's improv. No one seems to be getting the shadow self, so we act it out. Arthur Miller was a donkey's backside so to speak. Even writing about her and saying at times she was an embarrassment to him. She had an affair with Yves Montand. Arthur did not even fight for her or object. And he wrote the scenes for both of them in the movie Let's Make Love. I mean most of it is there in what you and Bobby did. It just might get people looking at the stage and not their phones!" Derek finally finished.

Karen grinned. She couldn't help it. "You should sleep more often Mr Wills! I mean, did you even take a breath while saying all of that?" "Miss Cartwright, it may put new life into a classic. I am not changing costumes or sets. One they are expensive and two some audience members hate when something like that change. They say it takes away from the character and piece."

…

She is looking like I have gone mad. I can't help it. My muse once again has gotten me back into the right frame of mind for the show.

…..

Now this is Derek Wills. My Derek Wills the Dark Lord of theatre land. He is sitting as if he is going to explode with ideas! I don't care if it was the sleep that did it or a bolt of lightning. Now I know that Bombshell is staying in London.

…..

Derek decided to head down to the stage and see if there was anything, he could help with for the evening show. Mostly it had been sorted. Thanks to the Company Manager and Karen. Though Derek was wary of the Company Manager after all that had transpired with what Richard had said. The Never Met a Wolf dress was different. He had to go and find two dresses, instead of one. They always had tried to keep it as similar to the dress as close to the dress that Marilyn wore when she went to entertain the troops.

He went to the wardrobe and asked where both sets of costumes for both women. The team had to look through the racks to see where they were. They had not expected any of this to happen. They had just enough time to freshen the costumes to get them ready to bring them to the side of the stage ready for the quick change.

It still had not been decided on which actor would be on stage playing Marilyn. They had to find out what the Assistant Stage Manager had to say. Derek watched as the cast being called to the auditorium. Derek watched and listened on intensely. Of course, nobody was expecting this outcome and the theater staff had all been trying their best to rally and get everything ready. Everyone was sitting waiting. TheASM appeared on stage. He looked stressed but you could see he knew what he wanted to say.

"Everyone! Thank you for coming together so quickly to get the evening show sorted for the audiences who are coming in very shortly. I have come to a decision as to Marilyn. The decision is, both." Everyone gasped. The two actors looked like they were going to pass out.

Derek was beyond shocked. "KAREN! COMPANY, EVERYONE! Have I entered the twilight zone! Why decide on both? Who has more time on stage and who has had more time as a swing?" Karen had been coming down from the offices. She could hear Derek a mile away. Something was defiantly wrong. She sped up, and got into the auditorium. "What? What is it? What's happened?" "The ASM has just decided that both girls are going on! There is only an hour before the show. You do realise that Audrey has to okay this!" "I have. Richard has been on the phone. If we don't use both he will pull the plug. The deal has gone through." Audrey sighed. "Right get to work!" she shouted.

…

Derek thought his head was going to explode. All of the things to happen tonight. Richard had passed a line. Though why both? That didn't make sense. No theater does that…Ever! So why this show and now? Richard had made it clear that he and Jerry were going into streaming. So he was still going to get Audrey to sell. First things first. The show had to go on. There is no time left. Fifteen minutes to go. Chop chop, here we go.

"Right everyone! We need to sort this and fast. Right the alternate goes on and the understudy goes back to being a swing. Now that is sorted. New places. Beginners ready! And let's see what we can do."

…..

Karen and Audrey watched on. Audrey had never really seen her dad at work. So this was new to her. He just took control. She saw his personality change. A more focused person. Terrifying, in a certain way. She could see why he was called the Dark Lord. She was as she saw in many ways his personality change. Karen watched her daughter see her father the way she had always seen him. Her Dark Lord. Her Dark Knight. Part of her wanted to be standing rehearsing with him at the the start of this amazing story that had become their life.

The interval came. Derek blocked as best he could. Through he felt he needed the original book to sort the staging. He remembered what he could, just to make it look smoother. The death scene would be soon. He hoped the alternate was happy and knew it well enough. She went into the wings to change. But he couldn't see her; the scenery was being put in place. The lights were about to fade up. Panic started to fill him.

Karen noticed too. She went and stood with Derek. She put her hand on his back. The lights came up and…Ivy was lying on the bed reciting the lines of Marilyn's phone call before she 'died'. She would! Derek started to growl.

Next thing her knew he was watching Ivy in her white dress singing Don't Forget Me. The audience were confused. As the song finished, there was a pause as if people were expecting something else. After a moment, the applause started. The triumphant Ivy's face fell. She wanted the stage to swallow her up. The curtain came down. She walked off stage. Everyone was going on to bow. Ivy was starting to go. Derek ran to the stage and grabbed her arm. "NO YOU DON'T! "You" he turned at the alternate. "You go! Now! I mean it!"

After everything in the theater was checked and the staff had left the building. All who was still there were Karen, Audrey, Derek and Ivy. Derek didn't care. "IVY! Gordon Bennett! Explain yourself. Now"!

Ivy may not have gotten the response from the audience. Nevertheless, she was going to get it now. "Daddy and Dev." She said in a little girl's voice. "Daddy and Dev? "What do they want now?" "They want you and Karen. To own you. So that you will be forever in their debt. He has spoken to The Mayor and they have come to an arrangement. Karen back on stage here and me on Broadway. The mayor holds the purse strings now." "Blackmail won't work. I will make sure a team sorts out Bombshell in New York. You can even have the Company Manager from here (!) Now get out of that pitiful attempt at a costume and get out of this theater now. Take a hike Ivy!" Finished Derek glaring at her.


End file.
